


Reflection

by ChildishSadism



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: LITERALLY, M/M, Selfcest, Sex, Smut, The End, each other, fucking yourself, good old noctis on noctis action, the two fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism
Summary: “If you want to get out, you must fuck.”The sign on the wall was the only answer to their predicament. It wasn't like there was anything else to do anyways.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> :< the bea @ffxv-edits lost a lot of his work last night when he was trying to draw, so I decided to write something for him to cheer him up!
> 
> This follows the TROPE of two people being locked in a room and having to fuck to get out. It is also just shameless smut.
> 
> This is selfcest. Yarp, it is Noctis/Noctis, well more like VerusXII!Noctis/FFXV!Noctis.
> 
> Noct = FFXV Noctis
> 
> Noctis = VerusXII Noctis.

The mouth moving around his cock was making his legs tremble and his hips twitch. He wanted to kick again, just out of frustration, but there was no point at all. He was slowly rolling his hips against the warm mouth, letting it suck on the head of his cock, while skilled fingers moved to gently fondle his balls. The long fingers knew exactly where to touch, they knew how to make him squirm and twitch until his body was jerking on its own and his back was arching off the bed. He was a panting mess, his eyes wide in pleasure as the hand moved closer to gently stroke the tight opening that was now wet from the excess saliva.

 

“I thought you said this was going to feel awkward, Noct.”

 

Noct’s right eye twitched and he hissed quietly. One of his hands reached down to push on the face buried against his crotch. “F-fuck off,” It was weird, it was odd. He twisted his body to stare at the red eyes looking at him in a playful way. He cussed out in return, as the owner of those eyes swallowed his whole member in one go. He gasped and gripped the sheets under him, his hips rocking subconsciously.

 

He still couldn’t believe this was happening. How the fuck does this even happen? How do you wake up in a room you have never seen before, with someone that looks exactly like you? There was no explanation at all either. The room had no doors, only a bed and a table. At first he thought there was a mirror, but that turned out to be just the second person occupying the room. They tried to fight at first, thinking the other was an impostor but they stopped as soon as they saw the large sign on one of the walls.

 

“ _If you want to get out, you must fuck.”_

 

How? Why? Who would do something like this? Even worst how the hell were there two of him. He was about to suggest just breaking down a wall with the armiger, but as soon as he turned around, the other Noctis was already taking off his shirt. It was as if there wasn’t anything weird about this! Was he the only normal one around?

 

“W-wait, what are you doing?” Noct’s eyes widened as the other removed his belt and shrugged.

 

“Well, I wanna get out and I have more important shit to do than freak out. Unlike you it seems.” Noctis said and snickered behind his hand, looking so smug.

 

“I’m not freaking out! I mean…this is just weird, and awkward…” Noct frowned, standing there with one of his hands holding his arm. He stared at the ground, feeling his face heating up just at the idea of doing it with someone that looked exactly like him.

 

“It could be worst, you could be doing it with someone you don’t know.” Noctis said in a matter of fact.

 

Well, his other self was making too much sense…It was probably the reason why Noct had let the other push him against the bed so easily. The smirk on Noctis’ lips was playful and before Noct had any idea of what was happening, the other was in between his legs with his mouth on his cock and his fingers digging against his thighs.  

 

Was this how he looked whenever he was doing it with someone? The idea was so embarrassing his cheeks were heating up within seconds. He hid his face with one of his arms, thrusting his hips against Noctis’ mouth to distract himself from his thoughts. A finger slowly pushing against his opening forced him to look down again, his eyes widening as he let out a loud moan. The long digit was quickly digging against his prostate, knowing fully well where it was and taking advantage of it.

 

“Fuck, this is just funny. Your ass stretches so easily, how many dicks have you taken?” Noctis laughed quietly and pushed a second finger inside, tugging on the tight ring of muscles and pressing against Noct’s prostate at the same time. He smiled as Noct squirmed and twitched non-stop, his body not being able to restrain itself anymore.

 

“F-fuck off!” Noct said in between moans and lightly kicked Noctis, although the hit did little to nothing.

 

“What? I was right? Of course I was, it’s kind of hard to hide it when I can stretch you so quickly,” Noctis shrugged one of his shoulders, and slowly spread his fingers, waiting for the tight hole to open up and start sucking in his fingers. “Nothing wrong with that.”

 

“D-don’t say it like that!” Noct curled up against the bed, his thighs tensing up before relaxing as the fingers slowly spread him open. It didn’t take long before he felt the heat build up to his stomach, his hole was twitching and before he could stop it, the long fingers were being sucked in. He could do nothing as his body willingly took in the fingers and slowly started craving for more. Something thicker, something longer.

 

“Mhm, who fucks you though? Maybe our lives are similar. Is it your friends?” Noctis crawled on top of his other self. He smiled and lazily licked his lips, his face moving to hide against his neck as he thrust his fingers inside Noct. Did he always looked like this when he was fucking? Did he look soft and willing, so messy and yet so welcoming. He hoped he did. It was alluring and hot, the hard lines on his brows vanished and his frown was replaced by a panting mouth that was just begging to be kissed and fucked.

 

Noct mewled quietly, his half lidded eyes looking down as the fingers pushed deeper inside and slowly started thrusting inside his hole. It wasn’t enough. Not nearly enough. He was needy, he was greedy. If it was anyone else, if it was Ignis, Gladio, or Prompto, they would have given him what he wanted by now. They wouldn’t hesitate to thrust inside of him when he was already this wrecked. When his cock was dripping pre-cum and his hole was pulling on their fingers and tightening around them. “Y-yes, t-they do. All the t-time, they fuck me until I-I can’t think. I-it feels so..so good,” Noct’ twitchy smile was  lost, and he turned his head to push his tongue against Noctis’ ear. “T-they fill me up until I can’t move, a-and sometimes they do it together.”

 

“F-fuck,” Noctis shuddered, his head tilting towards the tongue in his ear. “We have that in common then,” He chuckled and pushed his fingers deeper inside the warm hole, until his knuckles were brushing against the now loose ring of muscles. “They fill you up until you can’t think? They make a mess out of their little prince, uh? Do they tell you how fucking good you feel inside, your ass is squeezing my fingers. It wants a cock filling it, right?”

 

“Y-yes, yes, p-please. N-now.” Noct’s trembling moans were becoming louder, and his teeth were digging against Noctis’ ear. He was gently pulling on the skin while his fingers were now digging against the soft skin of Nocti’ back. He let his nails scratch the skin there, urging Noctis to move faster, to give him what he needed. A hand yanking his pants off had him arching and smiling. Noctis was finally  taking off his pants completely, ignoring the fabric ripping as he pulled them off with his boots still on.

 

“You look so needy, it looks too good. I-I don’t think we are supposed to look like this?” Noctis looked down, his elbows supporting his body as he stared down at Noct.

 

“I-it works, right? So, it doesn’t matter. A-as long as we get what we want, who cares,” Noct’s twitching smile turned into a smirk and he arched his body against Noctis, urging him to move again.

 

“I guess you’re right. Fucking cumdump prince,” Noctis leaned down and pressed his lips against Noct’s, his tongue pushing against his lips as he moved in between his legs. He held his cock his hand and without hesitation pushed inside the tight heat waiting for him. Noct was so willing and ready, he didn’t struggle at all to push inside of him. Noct’s inner walls were pulling him, squeezing his cock just enough to draw out a low moan from him.

 

It was tight, yet loose enough to feel his cock twitching. He couldn’t keep himself from quickly thrusting his hips, not hesitating at all as he grabbed onto Noct’s waist to pull him against him. Fuck, was this how it felt to fuck him? Was this how it felt to fuck a prince. It was different, it was addictive, maybe a bit too much. It was too perfect, and he couldn’t keep his body from moving closer. He bit onto the lips in front of him, and sucked on the soft flesh as he gave a rough thrust.

 

Noct’s short nails were digging against the skin on Noctis’ back. He let them dig against the warm flesh until he was leaving angry, red marks that were slowly starting to sting. He was moaning against the kisses, his eyes fighting to stay close. It was impossible to focus on everything that was happening. Noctis knew exactly how to thrust inside of him, he knew exactly how fast and how hard to move to turn him into a moaning mess. He was melting and the heat in his stomach was spreading through his body. He was starting to drift off into the clouds, his body now moving on its own as he tried ask for more. To force Noctis to give him more.

 

“D-don’t squeeze me like that, y-you’re going to make me cum t-too quickly,” Noctis groaned quietly, his hands moving to squeeze Noct’s ass as he pushed further against him until Noct’s knees were almost  touching his own shoulders. “I-it feels so good.”

 

“I-it does, p-please, I-I’m going to cum. Y-you ke-keep…fuck!” Noct tilted his head back, and took a deep breath. He was panting loudly, his chest raising and falling so quickly he wasn’t even sure if he was breathing right anymore. The tight feeling in his stomach was building up, and he could feel drops of cum clinging against the head of his cock.

 

“Hold on, quit being an impatient little bitch!” Noctis said and narrowed his eyes

 

Before Noct could say something in return, three fingers were being pushed inside his mouth. He chocked and coughed quietly, turned his head even if the fingers were following. The digits were moving around his tongue and mouth, pushing on the roof of his mouth and pinching the wet muscle until they were fully coated with saliva. He honestly could care less what Noctis was doing with his mouth. All he could do was suck on the fingers, flicking his tongue against them and closing his eyes. He was trying to move his hips against Noctis, but the new position was making it hard for him to do anything.

 

Noctis leaned back, and pulled his fingers free from within Noct’s mouth. He spread his legs, as wide as he could and quickly rolled his hips against him, letting his cock thrust slowly inside of him, and against his prostate each time.

 

Noct chewed on his bottom lip, breathing in through his nose. He was trying to reach out for Noctis, to pull him closer, to hold onto him again. But at this point he couldn’t care. He was so close, he was going to cum. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He let out a low moan, feeling the pressure and the pleasure slowly building up on his balls and the base of his cock, that was until a hand tightly gripped the base and kept him from cumming.

 

“N-no, fuck, no! S-stop!” Noct whined quietly, and tried to push Noctis’ hand off of his cock, but he only earned a tight squeeze in return. It hurt, not enough for it to be truly painful, but enough for him to squirm and shake his head. He was about to cum. He was about to finally reach his peak but now the warm feeling was fading, and instead cold goose bumps were crawling over his skin. The unsatisfied feeling was setting in his stomach and he could do nothing but shake his head and whimper. He wanted to cum. It hurt.

 

“Relax. I-I’m going to let you feel what your friends feel. Give you a taste of why they love to fuck you, until you are nothing but a panting mess.”

 

Noct tilted his head against his shoulder, his half lidded eyes having a hard time focusing on Noctis. He  whimpered when Noctis pulled out, his gapping hole twitching and already asking to be filled again. It wasn’t fair, it was feeling too good. He couldn’t help himself as he let his hands slip underneath his back, to let his fingers push inside his ass. It wasn’t enough, not at all, but it felt so good just to have something filling him again.

 

“T-too greedy, definitely a prince like me,” Noctis shaky laugh filled the room and Noct hardly had the time to react before Noctis was moving on top of his hips. He could only shiver as his cock was gripped and then, a tight heat was slowly swallowing his whole member. Noct twitched and let out a small scream this time, he was arching his back off the bed, his legs trembling as he bend them just for Noctis to hold onto his knees to steady himself.

 

“It feels good, doesn’t it? How does it feel to fuck a prince, mhm, Noct?” Noctis’ twitchy smile was as lost as Noct’s eyes. He was moaning, and twisting his body just enough for him to take Noct’s whole member inside his asshole until his balls were pressing against his ass. “D-does it feel as good as getting fucked? Y-you can’t stop playing with your ass, even when I’m riding your dick. W-we are a mess.” Noctis rubbed his lips together, and used Noct’s knees for support as he began riding his cock. He didn’t even wait for Noct to reply, the way he was being filled was too good. It felt almost too perfect.

 

“F-feels…s-so good!” Noct groaned, his half lidded eyes rolling back as he moaned loudly. He was drooling, his trembling lips moist with saliva. He didn’t know what felt better, the tight heat around his cock or his fingers thrusting inside his asshole. He was moving his hips, desperate for either and couldn’t stop the loud moans and screams from crawling out. He couldn’t control himself anymore. The heat in his stomach was back, faster than ever. He was being pushed towards the edge again.

 

Noctis moaned quietly, his eyes closing as he quickly moved on top of the other. He ignored the fact that he was half bouncing on top of Noct, his body craving more. It was almost too much, he felt sorry for messing up Noct so badly, but he couldn’t help it. The way he looked was so lewd, so very disgusting yet arousing. He was such a mess, and it was additive to have him like this, to have the next prince of Lucis turn into nothing but a horny, needy bitch that wanted to cum. Noctis smiled, and ignored how he didn’t look any better. He was panting loudly, his eyes struggling to stay open.

 

“I-I’m going to cum, f-fuck, p-please. I-I’m going to c-cu-!” Noct couldn’t even finish what he was trying to say. He was tilting his head with a loud scream as he thrust his hips against Noctis in a desperate way. He was cumming, the tight heat finally being released as he came inside Noctis. He kept pounding inside the other, not caring at all that Noctis was screaming at him to slow down. He didn’t care. He wanted to ride off the rest of his orgasm.

 

Noctis dug his fingers against Noct’s chest, his body struggling to stay still as he gritted his teeth before he gave a low moan as he came. The deep low moan filled his own ears and he couldn’t believe how needy he sounded, so very gross, but he couldn’t care. He could only roll his hips and ride Noct’s cock until his member was lazily spitting out the rest of his release.

 

Noctis shivered and collapsed on top of Noct. the cold sweat now clinging to his body. He purred and nuzzled his head against Noct’s neck, his hands moving to slip around his waist. “You feel so soft.”

 

“You do too,” Noct said quietly, his eyes struggling to stay open. It was odd how his body fit so perfectly against Noctis, but then again their bodies were the exact same, it only made sense that they would fit together like two puzzle pieces.

 

“I wanna do it again,” Noctis grinned, resting his chin on top of Noct’s chest.

 

“Yeah, me too, fuck it,”

 

The two ignored the now open door.

**Author's Note:**

> I think my OTP is now Noctis/Noctis....I just want to write more of Noctis fucking himself.


End file.
